


I Guess I Just Fell Asleep

by Baxter54132



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, time zone difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baxter54132/pseuds/Baxter54132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two met by chance. Ymir just happened to be avoiding her schoolwork on that fateful day, and Krista really should have been sleeping. Looking back, Ymir would like to think it was more than just luck. It was destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess I Just Fell Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Krista is 17 and lives in Poland.
> 
> Ymir is 19 and lives in New York.

The two met by chance. Ymir just happened to be avoiding her schoolwork on that fateful day, and Krista really should have been sleeping. Looking back, Ymir would like to think it was more than just luck. It was destiny.

* * *

…

**You:** That's a great idea! After that we should take his silly wheelchair and give it an extra special paint job

**Them:** Hmm I dunno I'm all for pranks but don't you think that's a little mean?

**You:** What? No way he totally deserves it

**Them:** I suppose…

**Them:** ((hey! This rp has been really fun but I'm really tired. Do you think we could continue later?))

**You:** ((oh sure that's fine I guess))

**You:** ((do you have skype?))

**Them:** ((yeah!))

**You:** ((ok my username is ymirisabadass))

**Them:** ((hehe that's really cute ^^))

**You:** ((it's not cute…))

**Them:** ((mine's kittensrule))

**Them:** ((and yes it is!))

_Your partner has disconnected_

* * *

Ymir closes the chat room silently, still slightly puzzled by the interaction she just took part in. Her clock reads 10 pm, who goes to bed this early? Her new friend must be really young. Great…

Ymir isn't allowed to dwell on this for too long, as a skype contact request from kittensrule pops up on her screen.

_Krista Renz, from Warsaw, Poland, would like to share contact information with you._

Ymir clicks yes without hesitation, and just like that the young girl from Poland enters her life.

* * *

The two begin talking with each other frequently. It starts out as a weekly thing, then daily, and after a while they're spending every free second chatting online, which is fine since it's the summer. Pictures are exchanged, secrets are told, and Ymir slowly realizes she's found the greatest girl on the planet.

If the two went to the same school or even lived in the same area, Ymir would go after her in a heartbeat. However, there are a few things separating them. The ocean, two years of age, and a blaring six hour time difference.

During the summer it wasn't as big of a deal. Krista stayed up most nights until around 4 or 5 am, which was around 11 over in the states. This gave Ymir a chance to get her fix of her friend, and then spend a few hours alone before bed.

Things were more difficult once school started. Ymir attended university, and Krista started her senior year of high school. She started going to bed before midnight, and Ymir was barely out of class by that point back in New York. Chatting time became severely limited, and Ymir found herself staying up even later than normal just to wish her friend a good day at school.

The only things that remained unchanged were the weekends and Ymir quickly learned to cherish the extra time. It was on one of these weekends when Ymir finally came to terms with her feelings for the short girl that grabbed her heart and never let go.

* * *

**Friday**

_8:44 Ymir is now online_

**8:45 Ymir:** hey! I'm back!

**8:46 Krista:** heyyyyyy!

**8:47 Krista:** how was the volleyball game?

**8:48 Ymir:** oh man we kicked their asses, they didn't stand a chance

**8:48 Krista:** hehe I'm sure you guys were great

**8:49 Ymir:** of course we were

**8:50 Ymir:** so what were you up to while I was gone?

**8:53 Krista:** nothing really

**8:53 Krista:** I talked to Reiner a bit

**8:54 Ymir:** the blond asshole? Why?

**8:55 Krista:** he's not an asshole! He just wanted to show me some art he made recently

**8:57 Ymir:** and how was his /art/?

**8:59 Krista:** it was quite nice actually! You shouldn't be so mean Ymir

**9:02 Ymir:** he's still an asshole

**9:03 Ymir:** but sorry I didn't mean to upset you

**9:06 Ymir:** no need to give me the silent treatment

**9:10 Ymir:** Krista?

**9:10 Ymir:** are you ok?

**9:11 Ymir:** are you mad at me?

**9:12 Ymir:** would you just say something?

**9:12 Ymir:** please

**9:30 Ymir:** if you're still mad I'm sorry

**9:31 Ymir:** I didn't realize you have such strong feelings for Reiner I'll try to be more sensitive in the future

**9:32 Ymir:** he's a lucky guy…

**9:35 Ymir:** still ignoring me huh?

**9:40 Ymir:** fine, fuck you

**12:00 Krista:** OMG

**12:01 Krista:** Ymir I'm sooooooo sorry

**12:01 Krista:** sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I guess I just fell asleep how did that even happen .

**12:03 Ymir:** omg… really?

**12:04 Krista:** ahhhh yeah, I was really tired when you messaged me and I guess I dozed off sorry!

**12:05 Ymir:** it's fine…

**12:05 Ymir:** you don't need to apologize

**12:06 Ymir:** actually it's kind of cute

**12:06 Krista:** what?

**12:08 Ymir:** falling asleep in the middle of a conversation is adorable!

**12:09 Krista:** / no way it's really lame

**12:10 Krista:** I made you worry over nothing

**12:12 Ymir:** it wasn't a big deal

**12:12 Ymir:** and I wasn't worried

**12:14 Krista:** really? *points at earlier messages*

**12:16 Ymir:** those were just a minor lapse in judgment

**12:17 Ymir:** I should've deleted those wow

**12:18 Krista:** no it's fine, I'm glad I got to read them when I woke up

**12:20 Krista:** do you really think I have a thing for Reiner?

**12:21 Ymir:** well you do don't you?

**12:22 Krista:** no!

**12:23 Ymir:** really? You did say his art is quite nice

**12:24 Krista:** that doesn't mean I like him!

**12:25 Krista:** why would you even think that…

**12:27 Krista:** I always thought it was really obvious who I like

**12:28 Ymir:** ¬¬

**12:28 Ymir:** clearly not

**12:29 Krista:** : /

**12:30 Ymir:** you could tell me

**12:31 Ymir:** *eyebrow wiggle*

**12:32 Krista:** umm

**12:34 Ymir:** what? Is it too embarrassing?

**12:35 Krista:** that's not it…

**12:36 Ymir:** should I try to guess?

**12:37 Krista:** no!

**12:37 Krista:** I think you're getting a little too into this Ymir

**12:38 Ymir:** nah…

**12:40 Krista:** I really should go to sleep, I'm pretty tired

**12:41 Ymir:** ok… but will you tell me before you go?

**12:23 Krista:** ehhhhh

**12:43 Ymir:** pleeeeeeeeeeease? I won't tell anyone I swear

**12:45 Krista:** ok

**12:48 Krista:** it's

**12:49 Krista:** you

_12:49 Krista is now offline_

* * *

When Krista logs onto Skype the next morning, she's expecting to see some sort of reaction from her college aged friend. She's disappointed when the other girl seems to be missing in action. She'd logged off immediately after Krista the previous night, and didn't leave any message hinting when she would be back.

Krista waits eagerly all day for her friend to log on, but goes to bed without speaking with her.

Ymir isn't online the next day, or the one after that, in fact quite a few days pass without any sign of the tall teen. Krista asks around, but no one has spoken with her, and she doesn't seem to be answering her cell phone.

A few more days pass, and Krista starts to feel a growing concern in her gut for her missing friend. She's pretty sure she knows what happened too.

Krista confessed, but Ymir doesn't feel the same way. She probably felt embarrassed or offended, so she cut off all ties with her internet friend. Ymir probably started a new skype account and found someone else to talk to, Krista always knew she was replaceable…

Just as Krista is about to head to bed, something that hasn't happened in almost a week occurs.

_2:59 Ymir is now online_

Krista stares blankly at the screen for a moment, isn't this the same time she accidently fell asleep just last Friday?

**3:00 Ymir:** Hey can you come open your front door for me please? It's kind of cold out

**3:00 Krista:** eh?!

Needless to say, Krista is out of her room and down the stairs before her response even completely sends. She makes sure to stay absolutely silent as she reaches her front door, placing one hand onto the doorknob slowly. She inhales deeply, sincerely hoping this isn't a prank as she starts to tug the door open.

A huge wave of relief washes through her as the tall freckled girl of her dreams beams at her from across her porch.

For a few seconds the two girls grin at each other wordlessly, and then Krista lunges forward, clasping her arms around her friend's waist protectively. "Ymir… where were you?"

A boisterous laugh erupts from the taller girl, and Krista can feel it shake her whole body through the hug. "Sorry Krista, I guess I just fell asleep."

Krista holds back a giggle at that comment, her feelings all jumbled up between confusion, slight anger, but most of all happiness. "I can't believe you're really here." Krista squeezes Ymir tightly, but releases her grip when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Ymir takes a tiny step backwards, making it so she can comfortably make eye contact with the shorter girl. Krista swallows nervously as Ymir's intense gaze washes over her. Did Ymir really come all this way just to tell her she doesn't reciprocate her feelings? That's a lot of work just to reject someone...

A hand caresses Krista's chin gently, drawing her out of her thoughts. Ymir leans over ever so slightly and murmurs the last three words Krista ever expected to hear out of her mouth.

"I love you." Her gaze is unwavering, and before Krista can stop herself she stretches up as high as she can, gently brushing her lips to Ymir's cheek.

"I love you too!"

Happiness radiates from the two teens, but Ymir still doesn't still doesn't seem completely satisfied. She raises her free hand to her cheek, lightly touching the spot where Krista's lips were only moments before.

"What?"

Ymir shakes her head, unable to stop grinning at the girl beneath her. "Oh nothing, I just can't believe that you missed, here let me show you" Ymir leans down, making sure to catch the blonde's lips with her own.

As the two share their first kiss, Ymir knows that this trip was well worth it.


End file.
